1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to bicycle safety equipment such as light reflectors, and, more particularly, to a novel bracket for mounting a light reflector to the frame of a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycle light reflectors typified by those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. D 237,155, have been provided as desirable bicycle safety equipment.
However, need has arisen for a simple and inexpensive bracket for mounting such light reflectors, particularly on bicycles having caliper brakes.